


What Keeps us Out of Sin when there's no Fear of Falling In?

by multiplelizards



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Gore, Not Canon Compliant, this is just very soft yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards/pseuds/multiplelizards
Summary: Din ends up injured. Luke helps.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 297





	What Keeps us Out of Sin when there's no Fear of Falling In?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedangst/gifts).



> A very special gift for [lovelybasilisk](https://lovelybasilisk.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Adri, this is all your fault, so I hope you're happy.
> 
> ALSO: I know nothing about Star Wars. Do not come at me. Does this fit anywhere? Absolutely not. Let me dream.
> 
> Title from [Fine On My Own by Trapdoor Social.](https://youtu.be/BLZKFQX-538)

"That looks bad." He can't help but state the obvious. Din just makes a vaguely affirmative noise before slumping against the wall of the hull of the Razor Crest where it rises up behind him, a hand pressed to his side to stem the flow of blood.

At their feet, Grogu makes a concerned little bubble of noise.

"I know," Luke soothes, pausing for a moment to scoop him up and keep him from being underfoot. "Stay here a moment," he says pacing into the small cabin space and setting him down on the edge of the bed while he digs the bacta patches out of the emergency medical kit.

Grogu makes a strained little mumble and holds his hand out and a thought passes through Luke's mind, _healing?_ Luke winces.

"I'm not--I can't do that, little one. But I'll fix him up anyway, don't you worry." He stoops to press his lips to the top of Grogu's little head in reassurance, "give me just a minute, okay?"

He leaves Grogu in the cabin and paces back into the hall where Din has sunk down the side of the wall to a sitting position, hand still firmly clamped to his side and head tipped back, clearly uncomfortable.

"Still with me?" he asks, settling beside him with the bacta patches.

"Hm." It's a strained noise, but it loosens something in Luke's chest, just a little.

"Can I see?" Luke's...admittedly not sure what he's going to do if Din says no. Leave him the first aid and hope for the best, he supposes.

"Yeah." It's so, so, soft, it feels like his heart constricts, and he's thankful Din isn't force sensitive like Leia or he'd have to explain every little stutter in his chest.

"Gonna have to take this off," he says gently, tapping the clasps on the beskar chest plate. Din just nods. Luke takes a steadying breath and starts in on those clasps, careful not to jostle him more than necessary.

When he's got the clasps undone enough to ease the armor off him, he does, leaving Din in just the thick undershirt. Theoretically Luke knows he'll have to take it off or at least drag it up to treat his wound and he knows that it's not...strictly against his code to let Luke do that, but his brain keeps stalling out at the thought of all that skin.

"Can I--"

"Luke," Din interrupts, voice tense with pain and something else, "you don't have to ask." And that's--that's a lot.

Instead of responding, he just bows his head and focuses on untucking the heavy protective fabric from Din's trousers. He pushes the fabric up gently, and the hand clamped at his side comes up just enough to help ease the ragged edges of the shirt away from the wound before clamping back down with a hiss.

"I know," Luke says a little nonsensically, already fumbling for the bacta patch, "I know. Let me see." He's trying so fucking hard not to focus on the smooth planes of his chest, dusky brown and pale under his fingers. The way Din's chest rises and falls in rapid panic.

Luke wraps his free hand not holding Din's shirt out of the way around the wrist of the hand Din has pressed to his side and eases it way, gentle. The wound is deep and obviously painful, but isn't fatal. Carefully, mindful of every place they're touching and trying not to be, Luke presses the patch to his skin, holds it there until Din's bloodied glove replaces his own.

"Give it a minute," he says, eyes reluctantly rising to the visor of his helmet and sticking.

"Yeah." His voice is rough through the modulator, breathing a little labored. Abruptly, Luke remembers he is touching him (how could he forget?) and goes to pull away, give him his space. Before his fingers can even leave Din's skin, Din makes a sharp, wounded noise. Luke's palm flattens to his side again on instinct, just above where Din's own hand still presses the patch to the wound.

"Shit, I'm sorry, what--"

"Just. Don't move yet. Please." Din sounds--it sends a shiver through Luke's core, makes him ache in a painfully familiar way.

"Okay." He leaves his hand there, just gently cupping Din's side. He can feel the way his breath shakes out of him, feel the way his muscles tense and relax almost as if they don't know what to do under his palm. His own pounding heartbeat is very loud in his ears.

Din's head rolls a little against the wall, and Luke finds his other hand gently steadying him low on his helmet, like cupping a cheek.

"Din--"

His breathing stutters under Luke's palm, muscles spasming. "Fuck, I'm--" Luke hushes him, quiet, "Sorry, I'm a mess." It's a little self-deprecating, but he doesn't sound like he's in so much pain anymore.

"You're fine," Luke assures, sliding his hand across bare skin to rest his palm over his heart. It beats a rapid pulse under his touch.

Din's free hand settles on Luke's hip, and the air between them is electric with something. If the helmet wasn't in the way, Luke might kiss him.

"Bu?" They both jerk away when Grogu makes his presence known, and Luke can feel the heat in his face, knows he must be blushing, cheeks and ears stained red. Din doesn't seem to react as violently, only tugging his shirt down to settle over all that exposed skin. Luke immediately misses it.

"I'm fine," Din reassures, sounding completely unaffected. Something in Luke's stomach twists uncomfortably.

With effort, Din rights himself, and Luke draws back, gives him the space he needs to gather Grogu into his arms and stand. Din doesn't look at him again as he carries his son into the cabin space, deposits him in his little bed. Luke retreats to the cockpit just to do something with himself.

"Hey," Luke's sitting in the copilot chair when Din comes in, fiddling with the edge of his cloak.

"Hey," he replies thinly, trying for a smile. It feels a little brittle on his face. "Look, I'm--" but before he can finish the apology, Din's pressing into his space, one bare hand (and when did he take off his gloves?) settling on the nape of his neck. It shocks him silent, especially when Din drags him in a little closer, touching the faceplate of his helmet to Luke's forehead.

The tension from earlier sweeps in around them, thicker than before, and Luke can barely breathe. "Sorry," Din says, soft, and Luke can't help but close his eyes, focus on the way Din's own breath hitches, just a little. His fingers shift against the back of his neck and they feel like a brand. "Didn't want you to think I wasn't..." he trails off.

"No," Luke says, his own hand rising to clasp at the back of Din's clothed neck, hold him close, "No, I know." They don't have a word for this, whatever this is. Whatever they're becoming.

"Good," Din says thickly, and Luke tightens his fingers briefly in the fabric between his hand and Din's bare neck. Din shivers and returns the squeeze to Luke's own neck before finally drawing away. They stare at each other for a long moment, and Luke can't help the vaguely dopy smile that pulls at his lips. Din huffs, a small sound, before he settles into the pilot's chair without another word.

No, they don't have a word for this, whatever it is. But as Luke watches Din power on the ship, he thinks that maybe he wants one. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr.](https://writinglizards.tumblr.com/)


End file.
